iwbtbfandomcom-20200214-history
Trophies
Trophies are rewards for completing different objectives in I Wanna Be The Boshy. Upon completing an objective, a notification will appear on the top-left side of the screen, and a voice will announce "Success!". Along with all the trophies, the trophy menu also displays the player's number of deaths, how long they've played, how many trophies they've unlocked, and their completion percentage. There is a total of 69 trophies. Trophies and How to Unlock Them 10% more awesome! - Get the awesome sauce from World 1 You want it?! - Get the rupee from World 2 I choose you! - Capture Ghastly in World 3 What did u say the powerlvl was? - Get the scouter in World 6 Keeper of time! - Get the timer in World 4 It's not a lie... - Get the cake in World 5 Snake? Snake? SNAAKE! - Get the gear in World 7 Lalalalalalalalalala!!! - Get the Lalalalalalalalalalalala CD in World 1 Russian Rickroll! - Get the Trololol CD in World 2 Never gonna give you up! - Get the Rickroll CD in World 3 Some stay dry... - Get the Chocolate CD in World 4 DO A BARREL ROLL! - Get the Barrel Roll CD in World 5 Play him off! - Get the Keyboard Cat CD in World 6 Omnomnom! - Get the Hamster CD in World 7 Put dat cookie DOWN! - Get the Cookie CD in World 7 Gotta run now! - Get the Wily CD in World 8 DO IT LIVE! - Get the Live CD in World 9 EPIC SAX GUY - Get the Sax CD in World 10 Seduced - Get the Sexy Sax CD in World 11 Vegeta? Death level?! - Die 9,001 times TRIGGER FINGER! - Have 5 bullets on the screen at once I Wanna Be The Penguin! - Shoot the penguin on the first screen of World 1 Raiders of the Lost Spider! - Shoot the secret Ear Rape Spider in World 1 1-Up GET! - Get the mushroom in the secret Super Mario Bros. World World 1 Clear! - Complete World 1 with all its secret items/CD World 2 Clear! - Complete World 2 with all its secret items/CD World 3 Clear! - Complete World 3 with all its secret items/CD World 4 Clear! - Complete World 4 with all its secret items/CD World 5 Clear! - Complete World 5 with all its secret items/CD World 6 Clear! - Complete World 6 with all its secret items/CD World 7 Clear! - Complete World 7 with all its secret items/CD World 8 Clear! - Complete World 8 with all its secret items/CD World 9 Clear! - Complete World 9 with all its secret items/CD World 10 Clear! - Complete World 10 with all its secret items/CD World 11 Clear! - Complete World 11 with all its secret items/CD Secretly Secret! - Get all the Non-CD Items Music Master! - Get all the CDs World 1 PRO MODE! - Clear World 1 with less than 5 deaths World 2 PRO MODE! - Clear World 2 with less than 10 deaths World 3 PRO MODE! - Clear World 3 with less than 15 deaths World 4 PRO MODE! - Clear World 4 with less than 15 deaths World 5 PRO MODE! - Clear World 5 with less than 15 deaths World 6 PRO MODE! - Clear World 6 with less than 20 deaths World 7 PRO MODE! - Clear World 7 with less than 30 deaths World 8 PRO MODE! - Clear World 8 with less than 30 deaths World 9 PRO MODE! - Clear World 9 with less than 30 deaths World 10 PRO MODE! - Clear World 10 with less than 30 deaths World 11 PRO MODE! - Clear World 11 with less than 15 deaths Kawaii :3 - Defeat Hello Kitty Mastermind! - Defeat King Dedede Hadoken! - Defeat Ryu It's-a-me! - Defeat Mario Mutated Godzilla :/ - Defeat Biollante You're Too Fast! - Defeat Sonic I Brought Light To Your Lair! - Defeat the Skeleton King Boshyman! - Defeat Mega Man Fatality... - Defeat Shang Tsung It is Written... - Defeat Ganon Check your 6th item - Defeat Missingno THE BOSHY! - Defeat Solgryn Boss 1 Speedrun! - Defeat Hello Kitty in under 81 seconds Boss 2 Speedrun! - Defeat Ryu in under 105 seconds Boss 3 Speedrun! - Defeat Mario in under 105 seconds Boss 4 Speedrun! - Defeat Biollante in under 73 seconds Boss 5 Speedrun! - Defeat Sonic in under 70 seconds Boss 6 Speedrun! - Defeat the Skeleton King in under 115 seconds Boss 7 Speedrun! - Defeat Mega Man in under 140 seconds Boss 8 Speedrun! - Defeat Shang Tsung in under 64 seconds Boss 10 Speedrun! - Defeat Missingno in under 64 seconds No longer accessible achievements: b17 BAWMER - Defeat Bomberman (no longer accessible as he has been replaced with Ganon)